


the boyfriend tag

by ziyangology



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, youtubers!AU, zhengyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyangology/pseuds/ziyangology
Summary: ziyi and zhengting finally do the heavily requested boyfriend tag





	the boyfriend tag

“so we’re really doing this, huh?” ziyi asks, his head rolling to one side to rest against his shoulder as he laid from his place on the bed, watching zhengting set up the tripod.

ziyi really didn’t mind the view of his boyfriend, regardless of the fact that he indeed had no ass. ziyi loved him anyway.

“yes, and i’d like to get it before justin comes back.” zhengting mumbled as ziyi laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

“okay, babe, get up,” zhengting rushed ziyi as he finished setting up for filming and started the camera before removing the lens cap.

zhengting sat on the bed next to ziyi, his hand wrapping around his boyfriend’s thigh as he adjusted his glasses and gave a smile to the camera.

“hey guys! hope you all are doing well, no cover today, it’s gonna be a different video today, i’m here with ziyi,” ziyi came into frame and rested his head on zhengting’s shoulder to which zhengting pushed him away, making the older laugh.

“today’s video has been a popular request for a while now,”

“annoyingly requested,” ziyi called in the background.

zhengting rolled his eyes.

“ignore him, anyway, if you follow any of my social media or anything besides just my dance covers, you guys would know that ziyi and i are boyfriends,” zhengting reached for ziyi’s hand and ziyi interlaced their fingers before pulling zhengting closer, he moved their positions so zhengting was between his legs and ziyi’s chest was against zhengting’s back.

“so we’re doing the boyfriend tag today! i have a list of questions here so ziyi and i are gonna take turns asking each other them, i hope you guys enjoy!” zhengting spoke with a smile.

ziyi eyed the camera.

“i promise the video zhengting and i are gonna do for my channel will be way better than this,”

“why do you always bully my channel?”

“because it gets you all riled up _and that’s really hot._ ” ziyi whispered the last part in zhengting’s ear, making the younger blush a pink tint.

“a-anyway! let’s just get started,” zhengting stuttered out.

zhengting focused on the list of questions, ziyi looking over his shoulder, running his hand down zhengting’s thigh slowly.

“okay, _where did we meet?_ ” zhengting craned his neck to look at ziyi.

“i swear if you don’t一”

“august 2nd, xukun’s birthday. you wore shorts and a light pink shirt with a flannel over it and you looked fucking adorable to me. i thought i never saw someone who looked as cute as you,” zhengting felt his cheeks burn.

“anyway, moving on,” zhengting spoke up before it got worse.

ziyi took the phone from zhengting, wrapping an arm over zhengting’s torso.

“ge, when was our first date? angel, do you remember?” ziyi softly mumbled the second question in zhengting’s ear, tugging at it lightly with his teeth.

zhengting jerked back instantly, making ziyi emit a soft chuckle.

“it was a couple months after we met, i finally agreed to go out with him. ziyi took me to a drive-in movie theatre and we cuddled in the car and shared food and it was really, really cute and also the best day of my life.” zhengting admitted, a pink blush forming across his cheeks.

“oh, really?”

“shut up.”

“next question," zhengting says, trying not to smile.

“ _’what was your first impression of me?'_ don't you dare lie, wang ziyi.”

“oh baby, i have no intention to,” ziyi shakes his head and leans to press forward against zhengting’s back, resting his chin on the shorter male’s head.

“i thought you were the cutest person in the world. and i still do because you still are. you have the prettiest eyes and the sweetest voice, baby-- oh, should i continue or are you uncomfortable already?" he shifts and leans down to look at his boyfriend's face.

zhengting had his head buried in his hands, wanting to just disappear or for his heart to just fucking calm down; either option would suffice. anything to get away from everything ziyi was saying and how it was making him feel.

“i’ll save the rest for another time,” ziyi says, pulling zhengting’s hands from his face and zhengting readjusts himself in ziyi’s lap, his attention going back to the camera.

“i apologize for him, he’s embarassing,” zhengting spoke up, his cheeks flushed pink.

“my first impression of ziyi: _wow he’s really hot, he probably is dating somone,_ but, he actually wasn’t,” zhengting speaks with a huge grin.

“when kun told me that ziyi liked me, i was really happy.”

a couple silent moments passed before zhengting looked back at the questions.

“question number three! weird habit of each other?”

ziyi presses his lips together in thought.

“zhengting always just lies in my bed whenever he comes over, i mean, i don’t mind it. but i don’t understand what’s so appealing about my bed.” ziyi then spoke up.

“it smells like you, that’s the appeal,” zhengting mumbled and _god,_ ziyi found that fucking adorable.

“ziyi has a weird obsession with designer brands.”

“shut up,”

“i’m serious! everytime we go shopping, we have to go to gucci or lv or you get grumpy,” zhengting chuckled, seeing the dissatisfied look on his boyfriend’s face at the confession.

“it’s okay, i love that about you.” zhengting then said, pressing a kiss to ziyi’s neck.

the fifth question asks how long they have been together and without skipping a beat ziyi straightforwardly answers that they've been together for nine months already. and are celebrating their ten month anniversary two weeks from now.

“six, _'who wears the pants in the relationship?'_ obviously me, because... um,“ zhengting pouts. he can't really think of any reason. ziyi treats him so well, like a prince even. like he's the most important thing in the world to him.

“it’s bad to lie." ziyi shakes his head.

“of course it's me. you're my baby, right?" he presses a kiss at the shell of zhengting’s right ear and zhengting shouts.

“ZIYI, STOP." zhengting whines, making his boyfriend giggle.

“oh my god, why are you like this today?"

“just making sure everyone knows that you're mine."

“let’s move on.”

" _'3 things i am good and not good at?'_ "

“that's pretty easy. one thing you're very good at is making me happy," ziyi states, and zhengting smiles since that’s true. he always makes ziyi happy and ziyi always makes him feel the same way.

“another thing you're good at is making my day complete."

“ziyi, please."

“what? it’s the truth!" ziyi argues, shaking zhengting a little in his hold to emphasize it.

“another thing you're extremely good at is how you turn me on."

“WANG ZIYI!” zhengting twists his body a little to smack ziyi across the chest. ziyi only bursts into silent laughter.

“okay, okay, sorry... three things you are not good at…”

“yes?"

“you're not good at not making me happy. i just love you so much." ziyi rambles. zhengting blushes a thousand shades of red.

“you're not good at not making me love you because every little thing you do makes me fall deeper and deeper in love with you."

“ah, poetry." zhengting grins while his face is shaded pink.

“another thing you're not good at is _not_ turning me on. you just do things to me," ziyi sighs.

“you can't go around saying those kind of things and leaving me speechless."

“i live to make you feel speechless. from happiness. are you happy?"

zhengting nods slowly.

silence.

“zhengting, what's question number eight...?"

"um. _'what can i spend hours doing?'_ " he's a little bit lost already. ziyi has a hand slipping into his shirt, massaging the sensitive skin there and it makes zhengting shudder.

ziyi hums as if he were in deep thought.

“you can spend hours under me," he whispers. “i can spend every single day of my life loving you."

all of zhengting's resolve crumbles. he twists in ziyi's embrace and leans up to kiss him. he cups ziyi's cheeks with his hands and peppers kisses all over his face. ziyi smiles in bliss but chuckles when zhengting presses three, four, five kisses on his lips.

“zheng, the video一”

zhengting leans back, looking dazed.

“we'll, um, edit it out later.

ziyi works to pull zhengting back into his arms, and kisses the corner of his mouth. zhengting nips at his chin.

“i love you." zhengting says with all his heart, and ziyi feels warm with emotion.

the next moment, they're lying down on the bed and sharing hot kisses with ziyi on top of zhengting, his hand under his shirt. zhengting is threading his hand through ziyi's soft locks as they kiss, but then he pulls back and gasps.

“what?" ziyi mutters, working to leave hickeys on zhengting's neck.

zhengting gapes at the camera. “it's still on."

“i guess we'll have to cut out a lot," ziyi murmurs, licking and sucking on ziyi's sensitive skin. he grins.

“or we can _not_ cut out everything and just save it all. you'd like that, huh, babe?”

“ _wang ziyi._ "


End file.
